This two study investigation focuses on sexual dysfunctions subsequent to sexual assault. Subjects are drawn from area rape crisis centers, social service agencies and media out-reach. In Study 1, 400 sexual assault victims will be interviewed in depth and complete numerous paper and pencil tests in order to determine the incidence and types of sexual dysfunctions resulting from sexual assault; to identify the sexual coping styles of sexual victims, and to identify differences between victims who do develop sexual dysfunctions and those who do not. Study 2 will evaluate the efficacy of a specific standard treatment package for sexually dysfunctional people as applied to sexual assault victims. A total of 72 women will be seen in either a group or individual format and receive immediate or delayed treatment. The results of these studies will help rape counselors and health care professionals in both the prevention of sexual dysfunctions in sexual victims and the planning of sexual counseling program for assault victims. In the analysis on our first 50 subjects, 62% were experiencing sexual dysfunctions post-assault. The categories of sexual dysfunction are as follows: 86%-fear of sex, 77%-desire dysfunction, 64%-arousal dysfunction, 41%-secondary non-orgasmia and 22%-dysperunia. We have completed treatment on 5 women and are currently treating 15 sexual assault victims. The data for Study 2 have not yet been analyzed.